


The Beach

by RiverOfFandoms



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, start trek - Freeform, start trek: the next generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverOfFandoms/pseuds/RiverOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley Crusher takes you away from the boring, stuffy, cramped starship and into the holodeck with it's wondrous scenic places to experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

"Y/N?" Wesley asks, searching your quarters. Little does he know that you keep yourself hidden underneath the bed, waiting for the right moment to scare him.

He asks for you again, and as he passes the side of your bed... You snatch his ankle up while screeching a wild, almost in humane noise. Wesley yelps in surprise and falls back onto his bottom, and when he sees you his surprised shape of mouth closes and turns into a menacing frown. "I honestly hate it when you do that, get a hobby."

You crawl out from underneath the bed, "Oh come on Wesley, don't you know that you _are_ my hobby?!" You smile, rather amused, over at him and watch his frown turn into a slight grin.

"You're not funny." He says grumpily as he looks away from you, although you can see a slight smile in his eyes.

"Any-who," You help him up into a standing position, "How come you were looking for me?"

"I'm off duty for now so we can hang out." He grins, teeth and all.

"What? Wesley Crusher, acting ensign, is off duty?" You laugh, "Voluntarily or forced?"

Wesley rolls his eyes, "Forced, obviously."

"Oh yes, I know," You pretend to tear up, very dramatically, "I already know you wouldn't voluntarily hang out with me..." You sniff back a "tear".

"Oh shove it," Wesley lightly punches your arm. "Let's go check out the Holodeck."

"The Holodeck?" You question, wondering why on Earth Wesley would suggest going there."But there's no one to supervise us?"

"That doesn't matter, I just want to do something other than video games or vaguely chatting to each other without any real meaning to it."

"Wow, didn't know you were a bad boy." You smirk as he stares up at you with that famous "I hate you" frown of his.

"Shut up Y/N."

You laugh at his obvious annoyance, although there is still a slight grin tugging at his lips as he walks out of your quarters. You follow Wesley down the starship's corridors until you both meet with the Holodeck. Wesley sets up a program with ease and asks, "Night time or day?"

You consider your options, "Hmm... Let's go with night time, please."

After a few more clicks and buzzes, the Holodeck's door opens and everything is dark, except for a glowing light around fifty meters away. A slight breeze brushes against your skin, your neck tingles and you hear waves crashing against the sand. "Let's go!" You say enthusiastically and run into the made up beach and towards the water. Along the way you strip yourself from your clothing, leaving only your underwear to cover you. The sand feels amazing against your eager feet as they push closer and closer towards the salty water. You dive into the water as soon as it's deep enough and come back up, your hair, face and everything else soaked to the bone. But it isn't cold, just refreshing. Refreshing to get away from the cramped, stuffy starship. Even though you're technically still inside, you just ignore that slight factor.

You stare up at the sky, ordinary stars twinkling back at you. Their shine and shape reflects in the wavy water, sort of distorted but recognizable as their original being. It's like a decoration and you're suddenly thankful that you chose the night over the day. It's beautiful.

Wesley swims up beside you, his bare chest underneath the dark and starry water. His hair slicked over messily; wet, leaving droplets of seawater to decorate his face. "You like it? I made the climate humid, like a tropical island back on Earth, so we wouldn't be cold. And we get to see the stars at night time, so that was a good choice." He rambles, being his nerdy geeky self.

You sigh in awe after completely taking in all the surroundings, "It's amazing."

Wesley grins, "It really is."

You look at him and become suddenly very grateful for this friend of yours, "You're amazing." It sort of slips out at first, like a thought. "I don't understand how someone could just..."

He turns his face away slightly, "It wasn't hard, I mean, I did have to tweak a few things...but anyone could do that."

You shake your head and chuckle, "Just shut up and take the compliment, I'm trying to be nice to you for once." You half smile, he chuckles back before suddenly plunging into the water. You feel his hands grab for your feet and you swiftly push yourself backwards through the water, narrowly missing his grip. But he tries again and this time grabs a hold of them successfully and you squeal as you tip backwards into the water. Your arms flail and manage to grab onto Wesley's arm, and then you pull yourself up and out of the water. "Wesley!" You giggle, his face smiling back at you, amused at your slight annoyance with what he had done.

"You're welcome." He grins evilly and splashes you with the salty water.

"You're so annoying," You whine and swim the other way, putting a little distance between the two of you.

"Hey, Y/N, I didn't mean to..."

You turn around and make a face before saying, "I'm only kidding." You laugh, and watch as Wesley swims closer.

He pouts, "You're always pretending."

"Because it's fun and you always fall for it."

"Were you pretending when you said I was amazing?"

You sigh, "No, I wasn't pretending but don't get big-headed now." You don't know when you stopped realizing, but the distance between you two became close to zero in length.

There's a moment of silence between the both of you before Wesley's quiet voice says, "I think you too are amazing."

You blush and hope it's not visible in the dim light from the moon, "Well thank you, it means a lot when I get a compliment from an acting ensign." Your voice full of sarcasm, although you didn't really mean it to sound that way, you just do things without thinking when you get nervous.

"Oh shut up." Wesley shakes his head in amusement, "Stop ruining it."

"Ruining what?" You ask, heart racing fast.

He leans his forehead onto your shoulder and feel the water drip onto your skin from his wet hair, his hands hanging by his sides as they gently sway within the water. "You know I'm always trying, but then you make it into a joke." He sighs, his cool breath is felt upon your skin, sending tingles up your arm.

"I... Wesley?"

He lifts his head up from your shoulder, a piece of his wet hair curls, pressed against his forehead. His big brown eyes become even bigger and bolder in the starry light. "I remember you telling me how badly you wanted to see a beach. It was when I first realized how sick of the Enterprise you were. I remember so vividly I created it here for you to experience." He shakes his head, his eyes almost glowing in the night, "I don't know how else I can say it..."

You finally understand, completely this time. You've noticed the hints but you always thought you two were just playing around. You always thought you just flirted with him for fun. Maybe it was always more than that. Maybe you've always wanted it to be more than that. "Wesley, maybe... Maybe you don't have to say anything at all." You whisper, your heart pounding so hard it reaches your throat. Your hands reach for his underneath the flat, calm water. Wesley looks back into your eyes as he grabs a hold of your hands, the grip is cold underneath the dark water.

His face unsure for a moment. "But... aren't I annoying?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already."


End file.
